Johnny's blues
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Ça ne va pas très fort pour Sheppard. Il se sent seul. Le poids de ses sentiments refoulés vis-à-vis d'une certaine athosienne pèse excessivement lourd sur ses épaules en ce moment. Sheyla. OS.


**_Note: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient._**

**Johnny's blues**

Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, ça n'allait pas très fort pour John Sheppard. Il n'y avait pas de raisons particulières à son état, il n'était ni malade ni en deuil de qui que ce soit. Il était simplement fatigué. Excessivement fatigué, pour tout dire. En lui-même, il se plaisait à appeler cette lassitude des derniers jours le « Johnny's blues ». Il souriait alors, avec amertume, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il se trouvait pathétique en ce moment.

Les jours sur Atlantis s'écoulaient doucement, sans aucune crise à gérer. Rodney était si préoccupée par ses présentes recherches en collaboration avec le Dr Keller qu'il en oubliait de se plaindre (ou presque). Ronon développait des aptitudes insoupçonnées pour la socialisation, sa récente amitié avec Amélia Banks en était le plus flagrant témoignage. Quant à Teyla, elle filait le parfait petit bonheur aux côtés de son fils Torren et de Kanaan, découvrant les joies d'être mère et renouant avec son peuple retrouvé.

Un sentiment inconfortable se répandit en John à cette dernière pensée, qu'il noya aussitôt en s'enfilant plusieurs gorgées de bière.

La nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber, le ciel se débattait avec force d'orangée et de rose, de jaune et de mauve, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'obscurité inéluctable. Le tout offrait un spectacle d'une rare beauté, le genre de vision à inspirer les poètes. Mais Sheppard n'était pas un poète, loin de là, et il préféra ne pas se prononcer sur la qualité de la vue qu'il avait depuis le balcon attenant ses quartiers, il ne voulait pas commettre d'injure.

Le Colonel s'appuya contre la rambarde en sifflant lentement l'alcool de sa canette. Il inspira profondément pour chasser le malaise qui l'habitait continuellement, toujours plus envahissant, insupportable aujourd'hui. Son regard se fit fuyant, incapable de se fixer sur l'horizon. Il ressentit bientôt le besoin pressant de bouger, de courir, de se battre, de faire n'importe quoi pour oublier.

Abandonnant sa canette vide, il se précipita dans le couloir. Et il s'élança alors dans une course folle, une fuite éperdue. Il croisa plusieurs personnes qui le regardèrent sans comprendre et lui ne daigna même pas les saluer.

Ouvrir la bouche, ce serait briser l'instant. Il n'y avait plus que lui et son cœur battant, assourdissant, dans ses oreilles, son souffle court dû à l'effort, la puissance de ses foulées. Le sentiment grisant et irrationnel d'être libre, invincible. Il y aurait eu une falaise au bout du chemin, il se serait jeter dans le vide sans hésiter. Pas pour mourir non, mais parce qu'il se serait cru capable de voler.

Mais la réalité reprit bien vite ses droits, ses poumons en feu balayant l'illusion d'invincibilité. Et malgré cela, il aurait continué de courir s'il n'avait pris conscience des gens qui l'entouraient. Son parcours l'avait conduit vers les régions plus fréquentées de la cité. Le militaire n'eut d'autre choix que de ralentir l'allure jusqu'à reprendre une cadence de marche normale. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre aux éventuels questions, il n'en avait pas la force. Pas le cœur de jouer la comédie.

John se mêla donc à l'agitation sans y prendre part, marchant au gré de son humeur en évitant soigneusement le laboratoire de McKay, l'infirmerie, la salle d'entraînement ou le mess. Autant d'endroits où ses amis étaient susceptibles de se trouver. Faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes à la population d'Atlantis était assez simple, mais berner les personnes qui lui étaient proches présentaient davantage de difficulté.

Le Lieutenant Colonel ne se sentait pas le droit de se confier à ses amis.

Rodney était totalement absorbé par Jennifer, plus même que par le sujet de leurs recherches. Une complicité manifeste existait entre eux et Sheppard se plaisait à admirer les deux esprits en ébullition.

Lorsque John s'était vu projeté dans le futur et qu'il avait appris que Rodney et le Dr Keller avait formé un couple dans cette ligne de temps, il avait trouvé le fait étrange. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait observer les deux génies évoluer, il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas voir le lien qui les unissait avant.

Pourquoi aller embêter Rodney maintenant alors que celui-ci irradiait de joie?

Pour ce qui est de Ronon, il était tout simplement inenvisageable pour John d'aller l'enquiquiner avec ses petits soucis. Parce qu'en fin de compte, le nœud des angoisses du militaire, c'était qu'il se sentait seul. Et il se voyait mal se plaindre de sa solitude à un homme dont les siens avec presque tous été anéantis par les Wraiths et qui avait dû combattre – seul – ces mêmes ennemis durant plusieurs années.

Il restait donc Teyla, mais le Colonel se serait confier à Rodney, Ronon ou n'importe qui d'autre avant de se livrer à l'athosienne. Pourtant, dans toutes autres situations, elle aurait été une oreille attentive plus que bienvenue. Mais pas là, parce qu'elle était en partie responsable de son état de délabrement intérieur actuel. Indirectement, évidemment, mais fatalement, oui.

Et bien sûr, ce fut tandis qu'il se faisait cette réflexion qu'il tomba nez à nez avec la concernée. Il sursauta, discrètement, et tenta aussitôt de masquer sa surprise et sa gêne.

Teyla le gratifia d'un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-compréhensif, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

― Bonsoir Colonel. Je vous cherchais justement, je suis allé voir dans vos quartiers, mais vous n'y étiez pas. Quand j'ai demandé aux autres s'ils vous avaient vu, ils m'ont répondus que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir de vous, c'est un coup de vent. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une expression terrienne.

― Hum oui, acquiesça John qui s'était donner une contenance, bien qu'il demeurait indubitablement nerveux. Puis il réalisa après un long silence embarrassant que l'athosienne attendait plus qu'un simple « Hum oui » de sa part.

― Vous me cherchiez, pourquoi? demanda-t-il en se remettant en marche avec un air affairé qu'il espérait convainquant.

―Je vous dérange peut-être, fit-elle en voyant sa mine déterminée.

L'idée de lui répondre que oui, effectivement, il était très occupé, lui traversa vaguement l'esprit, mais il n'eut finalement pas le cœur du lui mentir.

― Oh. Non, non. Je me donne un air grave pour épater la galerie, ça fait plus sérieux. Mais ne le dites pas aux autres, ça gâcherait l'effet.

La belle extraterrestre hocha la tête pour exprimer son assentiment, un large sourire illuminant ses traits. Le militaire ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre par son habituel rictus charmeur-troublé-sincère qui était spécialement réservée à la jeune femme.

― Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? Un problème avec Torren? interrogea-t-il finalement, un timide sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

― Non, Torren se porte bien, il est avec son père en ce moment, le rassura-t-elle.

John déglutit péniblement. _Le bébé est avec son père. Kanaan._

― Bien. Ce fut tout ce que le Lieutenant Colonel put dire.

― En fait, avança Teyla après une seconde d'hésitation, je venais vous dire que si vous aviez besoin de parler, je suis là.

John s'arrêta brusquement et fixa son regard dans celui de sa collègue. Un regard incertain, un brin paniqué, de sa part.

― Euh merci, lâcha-t-il maladroitement en détournant les yeux. Il reprit sa route avec un tambour frénétique à la place du cœur.

Teyla le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, le priant de s'arrêter en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Un frisson déferla sur le militaire qui se dégagea gentiment en se tournant vers l'athosienne.

― Écoutez, Teyla, commença-t-il doucement, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais je vais bien.

La jolie extraterrestre ne révéla aucun scepticisme particulier à ses paroles, elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, d'attendre que Sheppard soit prêt à parler. Celui-ci soutint son regard un long moment, mais comme chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient les yeux dans les yeux, il devint vite mal à l'aise.

― Teyla… souffla-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains. Vous savez que je ne suis pas doué pour parler de mes émotions et tout ça. (Il prit une pause, avala sa salive, puis poursuivit.) Je sais que je suis un peu à côté de la plaque ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Un petit coup de blues, rien de bien grave. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre bientôt, je vous le promets.

Il ponctua son ultime phrase d'un sourire qu'il voulait apaisant.

Mais loin d'avoir convaincu sa coéquipière, celle-ci fit un pas dans sa direction.

― Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi…

…_perdu?_ Elle ne compléta jamais sa phrase, mais le Colonel avait compris.

― Que se passe-t-il John? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Vous m'évitez, je le vois bien, renchérit-elle, concernée.

Le visage de Sheppard se décomposa, un éclair de culpabilité animant ses pupilles.

― Ce n'est pas de votre faute, je le sais. Soyez heureuse.

Et sur cette réponse mystérieuse, il se détourna de l'athosienne hâtivement.

*******

Le lendemain, Sheppard fut le premier à se planter devant la porte des étoiles, vite rejoint par Ronon et Rodney. Lorsqu'ils notèrent les traits excessivement tirés du Colonel, ils se murèrent dans un silence qui en disait long, même McKay ne fit aucun commentaire. John se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air misérable pour faire taire le scientifique.

Teyla ne les rejoignit pas tout de suite, berçant le petit Torren et disant au revoir à Kanaan. Ce dernier avait tenu à la saluer avant qu'elle ne parte en mission.

John observa l'heureuse famille du coin de l'œil, la gorge nouée. Il n'était pas jaloux de leur bonheur, mais voir Teyla s'épanouir dans les bras d'un autre – même si l'autre en question était quelqu'un de bien – lui faisait mal. D'autant plus mal qu'elle avait un fils de lui. Un enfant, ça rendait les choses beaucoup plus officielles, sérieuses, immuables.

Lorsque Teyla se posta à ses côtés après un dernier salut pour Torren et Kanaan, John l'accueillit avec un sourire tendre et débordant de tristesse. L'athosienne fut déstabilisée par le regard brillant du militaire, voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Sheppard s'élançait déjà vers la porte.

― En route vers l'aventure et plus loin encore, s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme feint.

― Vous citez Toys Stories maintenant, s'étonna Rodney, un sourcil arqué.

― C'est quoi Toys Stories? demanda Ronon, d'une curiosité passive.

Les trois hommes disparurent dans le vortex. Teyla, quelque peu ébranlée, se composa un air neutre, puis leur emboîta le pas.

Nier. Toujours. Et faire comme si de rien n'était.

**FIN**


End file.
